Pictures of You
by JustMikeG22
Summary: When Rock is gunned down while at the office alone, Revy discovers Rock's most valuable possession, a box full of pictures of her, which fuels her thirst for revenge. Revy will stop at nothing to find those responsible and make them pay. Graphic violence.


**A/N: This is just something that I've been thinking about for a while now and thought it was time to get it out. It's nothing fancy or anything, so I expect both good and bad reviews. I was never a fan of the tragedy genre, but I thought, "Why not?" So, on with the story!**

_**Lagoon Company Office**_

It was the middle of the afternoon and Rock sat on the couch in the office.

He had spent the last fifteen minutes going through the company's financials for the month and had discovered that they have spent quite a bit of money on ammo, considering the difficult jobs Balalaika and Chang have given them lately.

Rock shot up off the couch as he heard the loud sound of the door being kicked open. It had to be now that the office had been intruded when Rock had no Revy around to protect him.

Why did he choose to stay and work on their financials when he could have gone with the others?

It didn't matter now. Rock didn't move from where he stood as he watched a big man with a bald head and a wicked smile walk towards him with a 9mm berretta pointed at him. Rock also noticed the man wore cargo pants, black combat boots and a white tank top.

As the man stopped in the front of Rock, he noticed a tattoo of a snake running down his left arm, starting from his neck and ending at his wrist.

Rock knew he was fucked and was hoping the man would only kidnap him so the others could just rescue him later. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case this time.

The man kept his gun and his wicked smile on Rock as Rock asked, "W-What do y-you want?"

The man lowered his gun slightly and said maliciously, "This is from the boss. He wanted me to send that gunner bitch a message, 'This is what happens when you kill his flesh and blood'"

The sound of multiple gunshots boomed into the afternoon sky.

The man left immediately after, not bothering to look and see if Rock was dead. After the man had left, Rock slowly sat up off the floor with three holes in his chest and once white-collar shirt now stained completely in his blood, blood that he was losing fast. He turned slightly and slowly crawled to his room, gasping for breath with every move as he slowly made his way across the floor, leaving puddles of blood behind him.

He crawled to the side of his bed and turned so his back was leaning against his dresser that was next to the bed. He was losing blood fast and he reached under his bed and pulled out a metal box.

He slowly opened it as he was continuing his struggle to breathe, which had started to become difficult.

His eyes had started to water and some tears had made their way down his cheeks. He sat the box in his lap and as he lifted a hand to reach in, his vision started to fade, and his hand started to shake and he started to gasp heavily for breath.

Rock took a deep breath and grabbed the first photograph he felt and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and everything went black. His hand that was reaching in fell limp, knocking the metal box over and spilling its contents all over the floor next to him, except the photo that he still held.

Rock died sitting next to his bed in a pool of his own blood.

_**Outside – Ten Minutes Later**_

The familiar Pontiac GTO pulled up to the office and the three Lagoon members stepped out. Dutch and Revy were both smoking cigarettes while Benny was carrying some computer equipment.

Revy looked at Dutch and said, "I don't even know why I even bothered coming with you assholes, Dutch. If I had known how boring that shit was going to be, I would've just stayed here and put up with Rock's bitching and bullshit. At least he makes shit interesting around here."

Dutch grinned and asked, "You find Rock interesting, huh, Revy?" She blushed and yelled angrily, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I FUCKIN' MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT, ASSHOLE!"

Dutch finally chuckled and waved Revy off as he said, "Relax, I know what you meant, Revy."

Revy growled and started walking towards the office building along with Dutch and Benny. Revy suddenly stopped in her tracks, leaving Dutch and Benny to look at her and Dutch asked, "What is it?"

Revy suddenly darted inside and pulled out her cutlasses as she ran. Benny looked to Dutch and asked, "What's with her, Dutch?"

Dutch dropped his cigarette butt on the sidewalk and stepped on it and said, "Revy didn't even open the door when she ran in because it was already open, and even though he's been with us for two years, Rock always keeps the door closed, not to mention that he always greets us at the door when he stays behind. Something's very wrong."

Benny listened to Dutch's assessment of the situation and asked, "Do you think Rock got kidnapped again?"

Dutch shrugged and replied, "I guess we'll see." Dutch pulled out his trusty revolver and headed inside after Revy with Benny following behind him.

_**Lagoon Company Office**_

Revy had her guns out while she ran up the stairs and stopped at the main office door. She saw that the door had been kicked in and clenched her teeth in anger as she muttered, "Rock, if you fuckin' got kidnapped again, I'll kick your fuckin' ass before I save you."

She burst through the door noticed the main office was empty. She lowered her guns but didn't holster them as she called out, "Rock? You here, dumbass?"

She looked around and snapped around when she heard someone run through the door. She sighed and lowered her guns when she noticed Dutch with his revolver out and Benny come through the door.

Dutch asked , "Any sign of Rock, Revy?" Revy was about to answer him when she noticed bullet casings on the floor. She crouched down and picked up a casing and looked at it before turning her head slightly to the left and noticed a trail of blood leading to Rock's bedroom.

She dropped the casing in horror while whispering, "No." She ran to the bedroom and stopped dead in the doorway when she saw the scene in front of her. Dutch and Benny came up to her and noticed her unreadable facial expression. They were at a loss for words when they saw what Revy saw.

Rock was sitting next to his bed, lifeless, in a large pool of his own blood. Revy slowly walked up to him, her hands shaking and dropped her guns in the process.

She fell to her knees in front of Dutch and Benny and in front of the lifeless body of what used to be Rock. She looked around and noticed a metal box lying next to him with its contents spilled on the now bloody floor. She noticed the contents were all photographs, some of her and Rock and some with just her.

She reached for the first one she saw and looked at it. It took all she had to keep from breaking down in front of Dutch and Benny. She was looking at a photograph of her and Rock, the two of them were flipping off the camera with wide grins on their faces and their other arms wrapped over each other's shoulders.

The more she stared at the photo, the more her eyes began to tear up. She sat the photo down and wiped her eyes.

She really fought the urge to cry and she slowly brought her eyes up to look at Rock's lifeless body. She got closer to him and brushed some stray hair out of his right eye.

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his slump form over and she touched her forehead to his and spoke softly and bitterly, "Why the fuck did you have to stay here, asshole? Why couldn't you just come with us like you always did?"

Dutch looked down and Benny wiped a few tears away when they heard what Revy said next, "It wasn't supposed to be this way, Rock. You were supposed to be my fuckin ticket out of here. Now, what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Dutch and Benny heard Revy's breathing get louder and faster until she suddenly screamed, "MOTHERFUCKEEEEEEEERS!"

She continued to hold the still form of Rock as she turned to look at Dutch and Benny over her shoulder and what they saw in her eyes chilled them to the core.

She said to them with a voice void of emotion, "I'm going to find out who fucking did this, Dutch. If you or Benny or anyone else gets in my way, you're gonna regret the day your mother squeezed you into this fuckin' world. Do you understand me? I don't care if I have to burn this whole fuckin city to the ground. Someone's gonna fuckin pay for this."

She gently put Rock back into his previous position and stood up, most of her body covered in Rock's blood, and when Dutch and Benny saw the look in her eyes as she passed them, they knew that whatever Revy was planning to do, she was bringing the fires of hell with her.

As Revy walked, Dutch asked, "Do you even know where to start, Revy? You can't just go paint the city red with no leads or ideas of who killed Rock. It's completely insane."

Revy stopped when Dutch spoke and when he was done, Revy turned around with darkness in her eyes and replied eerily calm, "Which is exactly why it's going to work, Dutch. Whoever did this is gonna know that I got the fuckin message. If anyone knows anything about this, I'll fuckin find em'. Also take care of Rock, will ya, Dutch?"

With that, Revy walked out of the office without waiting for a reply and got into the car and sped off down the street. Dutch and Benny watched out the top floor window as Revy sped off and Benny asked as he and Dutch lit smokes, "What do we do now, Dutch?"

Dutch just shrugged and said, "I guess we call somebody about borrowing a car to take Rock to the cemetery, Benny-boy. It's all we can do right now."

Benny picked up the phone and asked Dutch, "Anybody in mind?" Dutch thought for a minute and then smiled.


End file.
